kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/Semerone's to do list
Introduction This is Semerone's to do list! This blog is managed by Semerone, the founder of this wiki! If I have new ideas or research results on Kishin Douji Zenki, I will add them here. I created this page, so that my notes don't get scattered all over the wiki and in places they are not supposed to be. The actual to do list sections can be found in the tabbers! Why was the to do list was moved here? Originally this was posted in the General Discussion Board, but I moved this, so the comments and the actual to do list-content would be separated. Characters Active entries list= Listed entries: * Lulupapa (16:11 2016-06-22) * Zenki (18:58 2016-09-01) * Goki/Akira (18:58 2016-09-01) * Battle Raiden bosses (16:04 2016-07-27) |-|Lulupapa= Lulupapa After going through many episodes of the anime and making many screenshots, I could finally take a few good pictures of Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's left shoulder. Thanks to AzureKnight, I could finally find Lulupapa's debut episode. Lulupapa first appears in Episode 26 of the anime. The search for the tiny, pink fuzzball goes on. x) Sometimes it's also really hard to find her at all. (16:11 2016-06-22) |-|Zenki= Zenki As I noted in Vasara's entry, Zenki and Goki from the Manga have more forms than their Anime counterpats. That's what Zenki's transformation line looks like: Chibi -> Demon God -> Vajura Demon Lord -> Jupiter -> Rudra Fusion Soul The latter two forms don't have any official translated names, so I will just call them "Jupiter Zenki" and "Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki". I name his fourth form "Jupiter", because the symbol for the planet Jupiter (a stylized 4) said by Chiaki when she transforms Zenki into these forms. I name his fifth form "Rudra Fusion Soul", because Zenki has the permanent strength of Rudra while fusing with Chiaki and Goki in this form. As I'm the first person to dub these into English, I feel really honored as I'm a huge fan of Zenki and his series! ;) It should also be noted that in the manga Zenki's fifth form (Rudra Fusion Soul) has white colors while in the anime it is golden. His fourth form, Jupiter, never appears in the Anime. Zenki's case is very similar to Karuma's, as she skips her second form, which only appears in Den Ei Rei Bu, but also never appears in the anime. I just found out, that Zenki actually has another, 6th form, which is an alternate version of his Demon God form. This one only appears in Volume 5 Chapter 3 of the Manga and is exclusive to the alternate timeline. I dub it the "Pentagram form", as in this form, Zenki has a pentagram inside the crystal located in his tiara. Zenki's alternate timeline transformations: Chibi -> Pentagram If I find any other forms, I will add their information to Zenki's article and gallery as well, but I still need to do more research on him. Translation Errors? I just recently noticed that there are a few differences between the Japanese names of Zenki's forms and the ones from the dub. In the English dub, his "Demon God" form is called the "Guardian Spirit" form. Something similar goes for the "Vajura Demon Lord" form which gets called the "Ultimate Guardian" form in the dub. Also Zenki from the Anime says: "Shin Zenki kokuni gindi!" (or something like that) which would actually translate to "The God Zenki has risen!" instead of "The Guardian Zenki has risen!", as "Shin" means "God" and not "Guardian". (this might have to do with the 90's religious problems...) I only know a few words of Japanese, but I have learned enough to tell some translation errors that seem to happen rather frequently. I still don't know how to react to this, so I'll keep this here in the comments section for now. Well Chibi Zenki stays Chibi Zenki and as the other forms have no official names, they stay the same as well... x) To do *''Add some images of Rudra Fusion Soul Zenki from the anime.'' (18:58 2016-09-01) |-|Goki/Akira= Goki/Akira As I noted in Vasara's entry, Zenki and Goki from the Manga have more forms than their Anime counterpats. That's what Goki's transformation line looks like: Human -> Demon God -> Vajura Demon Lord -> Jupiter Like Zenki, Goki also has multiple new forms in the Manga and they even have the same individual names/titles. In the Anime, he has only 2 forms (Akira and Goki) while in the Manga there about 4 forms. Unlike Zenki and Karuma who just skip one of their forms in the Anime (the fourth "Jupiter" form for Zenki and the second ice colored form for Karuma), Goki just never reaches his later forms in the Anime. I might add all that information to Goki's article and gallery when I have done more research on his new forms. AzureKnight just recently gave me a few links to her research about Goki's backstory in the manga and real life history, so I might add some new content to Goki's article sooner or later. Zenki manga cover 9.png|Vajura Demon Lord Goki Zenki manga cover 11.png|Jupiter Goki (18:58 2016-09-01) |-|Battle Raiden bosses= Amon/Mouryu To do: Add this bosses' element and elemental weakness. (16:04 2016-07-27) Older entries list= Listed entries: * Vasara (12:38 2016-05-27) |-|Vasara= Vasara I added pretty much every info available about Vasara to his article. As he only has a few appearances in the Manga and I listed them all, there isn't much more to write about him. When I was looking for info on Vasara, I also found out that Zenki and Goki from the Manga have more forms than their Anime counterparts. (12:38 2016-05-27) Games Active entries list= Listed entries: * Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden (16:08 2016-07-27) * Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu (2016-05-05) |-|Battle Raiden= Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden I will add more images of the regular stages and other mini-bosses, soon. I also thought of adding descriptions and screenshots of the various ingame enemies, but this is just a thought and might be added sooner or later. x) To do Play the game and take more screenshots. Even after playing the game so many times, I'm still unsure how many elements are ingame and some monsters' elemental weaknesses. x) Add images of the enemies and more descriptions, maybe also an infobox for enemies/traps? (name, image, health, weakness...) * Update: I made a new infobox template, called Template:Enemy :) (16:08 2016-07-27) |-|Den Ei Rei Bu= Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu Cutscenes The cutscenes and anime sequence battles happen as follows: (I won't include the jump-and-run stages into this) Beginning of the main game 1. First anime sequence battle against Goura (cutscene and battle intro) 2. Zenki's transformation (cutscene) 3. First anime sequence battle against Goura 4. Goura defeated for the first time and intro of Gagara (cutscene) 5. Anime sequence battle against Gagara 6. Gagara defeated (cutscene) 7. Anime sequence battle against Hiruda 8. Hiruda defeated (cutscene) 9. Anime sequence battle against Guren 10. Guren defeated for the first time (cutscene) Guren later re-appears in the next stage as a jump-and-run stage boss. 11. Second anime sequence battle against Goura 12. Goura defeated for the second time (cutscene) 13. First anime sequence battle against Karuma (first form) 14. Karuma defeated for the first time (cutscene) 15. Anime sequence battle against Hyouinomi 16. Second anime sequence battle against Karuma (second form) If you lose against Karuma, you will have to start the anime sequence battle over from the Hyouinomi fight. End of the main game 17. Karuma defeated for the second time (cutscene) 18. Ending cutscene and credits roll That should be all of them. If I'm missing something or made a mistake, I might add or correct it at any time. To do I still need to take screenshots of the jump-and-run sections, prepare and upload them. This goes both for this game and Battle Raiden. (2016-05-05) Category:Blog posts